


好人好报

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 种族是鲁加x男精√平平淡淡才是真.jpg
Relationships: 雕金匠/黑骑
Kudos: 9





	好人好报

1  
雕金匠也到了大部分人都结婚生子三年抱两的年龄了，而雕金匠维持单身状态已经两年了，每天给人修修装备，和客人在自己的武器店闲聊一会，小日子过得悠哉。  
不谈恋爱也没关系，守着自己的小铺，以后传给徒弟。  
雕金匠心里暗暗想，略显落寞地看了一眼外面街道上的小情侣，继续叮叮当当，今天的工作接近尾声，晚上吃烤羊排吧。  
鲁加的武器店生意不温不火，足够维生，还可以听到新来的冒险者讲述新鲜故事，说不定晚上还能一起喝一杯，雕金匠对冒险者的生活有一点少年时期埋下的向往的种子，小时候听着大英雄的故事长大，谁不想当一个赫赫有名的冒险者呢？可惜雕金匠的战斗天赋实在平庸，甚至不能养活自己，手艺倒还不错，便在乌尔达哈开了一家武器店，也帮别人修理武器，偶尔打造一些小饰品，追求下美学升华自我。  
“那个……我”  
雕金匠准备收摊了，这是走进来一个破破烂烂的暗黑骑士，看起来伤的不轻，暗黑色的血液弄脏了地板。  
暗黑骑士看起来有点不好意思，发出了短促的声音，雕金匠开了这么久的店，很容易就明白他是什么个状况，雕金匠也帮助过不少陷入窘境的冒险者，营业额也是靠不少回头客帮扶。  
“老板，我……可以用这个抵押么，我现在不够……。”  
暗黑骑士在桌子上放了一颗宝石，雕金匠并不会分辨宝石的品质，不过这都无所谓，雕金匠把石头收起来，露出商人的微笑，雕金匠注意到暗黑骑士的目光一直追随着他的动作，看来是很重要的物品呢。  
“我会尽力为您服务的。”  
雕金匠接过黑骑递来的大剑，那剑身上沾着干涸的血块，磨损得厉害，雕金匠不太明白，这个男人看起来受伤很严重，怎么还跟个没事人一样，颤颤巍巍地往外走，并向弄脏了地板表达了歉意。  
他要去哪？……明明没钱。  
雕金匠心软了，他喊住黑骑，黑骑以为他反悔了，头甲遮着他整个脸，根本看不清表情，雕金匠用很蹩脚的理由留了他。  
“这么晚了，外面都关门了，住我那儿吧，房费等你赎回东西的时候一起给，价格童叟无欺。”  
这漏洞百出的话雕金匠说得都有些尴尬，好在对方完全相信了的样子，雕金匠找了店里备用的应急药品——他那些冒险者朋友总免不了磕磕碰碰缺胳膊少腿，雕金匠把地板擦干净，暗黑骑士乖巧地跟他回了家。  
暗黑骑士白天不见人影，晚上按时到家吃饭，生活还挺规律。  
很快黑骑就找到委托赚了钱，付清了欠款，雕金匠只当这是平淡生活中的一段小插曲，暗黑骑士会去下一个地方冒险，而他会继续经营他的小铺，收几个徒弟，退休，死亡。  
“嗨。”   
暗黑骑士又来了，他还是一样寡言少语，即使武器还没到要修理的程度也美名其曰“保养”，笨拙地掏出金币，怪可爱的。  
“我说，晚上一起喝一杯？”  
雕金匠不太清楚怎么和寡言的暗黑骑士打交道，不过他要是再不开口就要和这个黑骑一声不吭闷一晚上小麦酒了，暗黑骑士晚上如约而来，穿了一身便装，暗影之民不愧是衣服架子族，修长的身体，肩宽腰窄。  
“我们也算是朋友了吧，说说你的冒险经历怎么样？”  
黑骑喝得脸蛋红扑扑的，给雕金匠讲述他的冒险故事，喝到最后有点醉了，嘴皮子反倒灵活起来，雕金匠看着黑骑呼出热腾腾的酒气，给漂亮的浅色眼珠蒙上一层雾，真是和宝石一样好看，雕金匠想起抵押的那颗宝石，又想起自己的经历，待到黑骑逐渐安静下来，雕金匠开始想起他自己的故事，黑骑就趴在桌子上安静地看着雕金匠，他的睫毛很长，半眯着眼睛在月光下透出一片阴影，说到雕金匠差劲的战斗天赋，两人都笑起来，桌上的空酒杯越摆越多，小酒馆倒是热热闹闹，嘈杂的人声中安静的两人更像异类，雕金匠甚至以为黑骑睡着了，准备伸手去把人抗走，还好黑骑没穿那身厚重铠甲，雕金匠把黑骑背到背上，宽厚的臂膀让人很有安全感，雕金匠听到黑骑咚咚的心跳，黑骑喃喃不知道和谁说话，雕金匠听得一清二楚  
“听见了么？我觉得我的心跳……太平稳了，想请你帮我修理一下。”  
雕金匠楞了，依然老老实实把人背回家可能是他的背太舒服，精灵已经陷入浅眠，雕金匠也无暇思考太多——他也喝了很多，脑子没转过弯，也躺倒在床上进入梦乡。  
清醒过来后的雕金匠发现床上少了个人……不对，为什么他们睡在一起了，问题都不大。  
好香！  
肚子饿了，雕金匠的肚子发出咕噜咕噜地声音，但他先去洗了个澡，头发上还滴着水，客厅的桌子上已经摆好早餐，烤吐司配煎渡渡鸟蛋。  
啊，为什么他在我家有换洗的衣服。  
雕金匠突然意识到自己被追求了，因为暗黑骑士实在不会说话，举动却很……雕金匠戳了一下暗黑骑士插在花瓶里的阿泽玛玫瑰，那天晚上的话原来是告诉他这个么？  
好笨。  
雕金匠忍不住笑起来，过来拿武器的客人看到老板这个样子，明显是有了心上人，八卦之魂燃起！  
“老板有对象了？众所周知，只有有对象的人才会突然对着空气傻笑。”  
雕金匠被人说中心思，有点恼火，开始送客，正巧暗黑骑士走进来，手上拎着柿子布丁，雕金匠赶紧接过来，露出个开心的表情。  
“啧啧啧，正说着呢相好就来了！”  
客人一副我完全明白了的表情，故意在门口囔囔，然后溜之大吉，留下尴尬地挠挠头的雕金匠，暗黑骑士还是那平静的样子，不反对也不同意，在雕金匠接过布丁的时候用指尖划他的掌心，雕金匠觉得被碰到的地方就跟触电了似的，微小的电流窜到他手上，麻麻的，心脏也跟着砰砰跳，啊啊，这种类型是他最对付不了的。  
“想在你家，白吃白喝。”  
暗黑骑士说这话的时候眼睛弯弯，不知道是在开玩笑还是欲盖弥彰，雕金匠跟他相处久了，知道这人不说话就跟个哑巴似的，一说话就一鸣惊人，也越来越能接下话茬。  
“骗吃骗喝？那就当我老婆啊。”  
“……逼人卖身？”  
“确实。”  
暗黑骑士靠得过于近了，雕金匠感觉自己脸上发烧，精灵薄薄的嘴唇一开一合，他说:  
“好啊。”  
声音轻飘飘的，却离心很近，雕金匠主动拉进距离，贴上那两瓣柔软冰凉的嘴唇，黑骑好像被惊到了，瞳孔放大，马上转过身去，雕金匠看着耳尖红红的黑骑，唐突觉得好日子要到了。  
2  
雕金匠期待的热恋来到了。  
没有腻腻歪歪黏黏糊糊，黑骑也不喜欢说废话，尽管如此，雕金匠的心率还是会时不时加快，这位宝藏精灵总能让人找到惊喜，这就是冒险者的魅力么。  
暗黑骑士在煮苍穹蛋奶酒，据说这是伊修加德特色美味，暗黑骑士曾在深夜滔滔不绝，仅是变得话多，酒品还挺好，他以前是一位贵族的末子，在祖国的改革风潮中踏上了自己追求的道路，雕金匠喜欢他这个样子，无所顾忌的敞开心扉，或许有一天黑骑还会带他去见他的贵族父母，他也会带黑骑回利姆萨罗敏萨看看他的亲人，黑骑一定在俾斯麦餐厅吃过饭，但到时就不一样了，因为那会是他们二人一起用餐，意义非凡。  
雕金匠咬了一口伊修加德松饼，心想自己伴侣怎么做东西那么好吃，玉米粉蹭到他的鼻尖上，黑骑很顺手地用手指揩去那些黄色的粉末，雕金匠忍不住打了个喷嚏，动作过于夸张以至于黑骑笑个不停，这家伙最近笑的频率越来越高了啊！  
雕金匠坐在沙发上看秘银之眼，洗完澡的暗黑骑士无声无息，悄悄的来到雕金匠背后，突地伸出手把雕金匠的脖子掰过来，用力亲上去，雕金匠被吓了一大跳，身子弹起来，被亲得七荤八素，反应过来的雕金匠有些恼火，一把把黑骑扛在肩上，毕竟雕金也是力气活，这点力气他还是有的，黑骑躺在床上道时候还在笑个不停，雕金匠恨恨地咬住黑骑的喉结，黑骑的笑声终于没有那么张狂，雕金匠沾着膏脂的手指探到黑骑身体深处，其实在浴室的时候他就弄过了，不过鲁加族的手指比他粗上不少，雕金匠是很温柔的人，会仔仔细细地开拓他穴道里每一处，暗黑骑士还不配合地用脚底碾过雕金匠的裆部，雕金匠的睡裤很快出现了可观的凸起，灵活的脚趾甚至把裤衩子拉下来，小雕金匠兴奋得露出头。  
“你不说话的原因是小动作太多？”  
雕金匠按住暗黑骑士的大腿，缓慢地插进去，黑骑总算安分多了，雕金匠安抚性质地亲亲他的嘴唇，把自己全部送进黑骑体内，小幅度地戳弄黑骑的腺体，让他快点适应体内的巨物，黑骑主动地搂住雕金匠的脖子，后穴吃到熟悉的东西乖巧地吮吸起来，雕金匠掐着黑骑的腰开始加快速度，黑骑的身体被干出一条优美的弧线，像一尾锦鲤，雕金匠啄吻着黑骑身上斑驳的疤痕，这是最完美的艺术品，构成这个人的每一处都让他爱不释手，雕金匠觉得遇到暗黑骑士真是上辈子积德加上这辈子行善。  
3  
“你在干什么？”  
“在给你做下版本的装备，你知道找个生产人做恋人就是有这样的好处。”  
雕金匠满意地在署名上刻下自己的大名，而暗黑骑士把一堆点数石头和材料倒进雕金匠的仓库，他想想又问了一句  
“就这？”  
雕金匠一下子直起身子，有点慌张，遭了。  
“哦？”  
被人强行搜身的雕金匠完全无法反抗，眼睁睁看着警官大人搜出一对半成品戒指，尺寸看起来正合适，雕金匠抓抓脑壳思考怎么说明，黑骑就把戒指放到他宽大是手心，并张开修长的手指示意。  
“幼稚。”  
雕金匠把未完成的戒指戴到黑骑的无名指上，然后又取下来收好，声讨了暗黑骑士侵犯人身权利的行为，黑骑倒是高兴得不得了，在旁边看着雕金匠继续叮叮当当，也帮不上忙，看着自己喜欢的人为自己忙活也是一件快乐的事情呢。


End file.
